


A Deal with the Devil

by LoveDevilKing



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween hijinx, Light Angst, Pre-Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDevilKing/pseuds/LoveDevilKing
Summary: It's Halloween and nothing is working out the way it is supposed to so, Chole and Trixie each decide to make a deal with the Devil.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88
Collections: TDN's Incredible Exchange 2020





	A Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deckerstar (abeyance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeyance/gifts).



> Happy Halloween 🎃
> 
> Hello, hello, you lovely people.
> 
> This special story is for abeyance as part of the The Deckerstar Network Incredible 2020 challenge. I hope you enjoy my take on your prompt "candy swapping". Wanted to write something light and fluffy and I just love Lucifer/Trixie shenanigans.
> 
> I also want to thank my awesome beta [Bring_me_light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/pseuds/Bring_me_light) that agreed to look over this story even though I was approaching my deadline. She is the best.

Lucifer made his way across Lux, checking on the decorations for the theme party taking place that evening.

It was Halloween after all.

One would think that the Devil, who hated charlatans and liars, would despise a night where mortals pretended to be something they were not. However, as these individuals didn’t try to keep up the pretense for longer than one night, Lucifer thought of it as a type of role-play. And the Devil loved a good role-play.

Grinning at Josh, the DJ, who was going through the festivities’ musical accompaniment, Lucifer was stopped by the ringing of his phone. Glancing down at the display, his grin turned into a radiant smile when he saw who it was.

“Detective,” he answered brightly.

Chloe was pissed. Tonight, of all nights, the newest Assistant District Attorney insisted that they go over one of her biggest cases one more time to make sure every “t” was crossed and every “i” dotted. That meant going over all her notes, timelines and witness statements. That was going to take hours. She knew it was a big case and the new guy wanted to make a name for himself, but it was Halloween for Heaven’s sake.

“Hey, Lucifer,” Chloe said with a sigh when he answered his phone. “I need a favor.”

“What? Oh, hang on,” Lucifer shouted. She could hear a lot of noise on the line when he first answered but he must have moved the phone to his chest because the sounds were muffled. Soon he was back.

“What was that, darling?”

“I need a favor,” she repeated, stepping down the hallway from the conference room in order to gain a little more privacy.

“Asking for a favor from the Devil?” he crooned. “Color me intrigued.”

Chloe smiled at his playfulness, but it did little to improve her spirits.

“Look, I know it’s a lot to ask, and I wouldn’t if I had another choice, it’s just that…” she stammered.

“Detective, what do you need?” he asked, cutting off her rambling.

“Can you pick up Trixie from school?” she finally asked, looking back toward the conference room where she could see the Lieutenant and the ADA talking.

“But tonight’s Halloween,” he exclaimed with just a hint of a whine in his voice.

“I know,” she huffed, frustrated, “but that new ADA wants to go over the Hernandez case from a couple of months ago. I don’t think I will be able to leave any time soon and the Lieutenant has made it clear that I’m skating on thin ice after our last case.”

“How was I to know that little malcontent was the Mayor’s son when I tossed him into the pool?” Lucifer complained.

Chloe chuckled. “Yeah, well, I wanted to do the same but now I’m under a lot of scrutiny,” Chloe reminded him. “Anyway, I really hate to ask because I know you are busy, but Maze is still out of town and Dan hasn’t gotten back from Sacramento.”

“Does ‘professional development’ mean he will not be a douche when he returns?” Lucifer snickered.

“Lucifer,” Chloe admonished gently with another laugh, this one much more genuine. “Look, I’m not asking you to take Trixie out trick-or-treating, just pick her up and take her home. I’ll make it up to her somehow and if you do this for me, I’ll owe you.” She swallowed before she went on. “Anything you want.”

“Now, now, Detective,” he purred, voice dropping down an octave and velvety smooth, “are you seriously going to give me what amounts to a blank check?” He chuckled into the phone.

The shiver that traveled down her spine had nothing to do with the precinct's air conditioning.

“Yes,” she replied slightly breathless.

Several minutes passed while she waited with bated breath for his reply.

“Actually, Detective, that won’t be necessary,” he said unexpectedly. “I will be happy to pick-up the urchin. No payback required.”

Chloe was surprised. “Really?” she asked, disbelief clearly evident in her tone.

“Of course, darling,” he assured her, “I can be a helpful devil.” She could hear the smile in his voice.

“If you’re sure?” She waited for him to back out. When he didn’t, she said, “Thank you, Lucifer,” relief coloring her reply.

_“Decker! We need you,”_ came a voice from down the hall.

“I have to go,” she said quickly. “Call me when you pick her up and I’ll explain about what happened.” Chloe made her way back to the conference room as she spoke. “You don’t know how much I appreciate this.”

“No worries, Detective,” he said. “We'll see you when you get home.”

“Okay. See you then,” she replied before hanging up and reentering the room.

Lucifer pulled the Corvette up to the curb and got out to stretch his legs. He had a few minutes before the imp was released from her child prison masquerading as an institute of learning. Leaning against the fender of the car, he pulled out his cigarette case. As he took a few deep drags, he reflected on just how he found himself here, waiting for the child.

Lucifer had been taken aback at the feelings he experienced when Chloe offered to pay him back for a favor. Making deals was as much a part of him as drawing out people’s desires and he was quick to take advantage of the nature of any deal. However, when Chloe asked for a favor, he was shocked to realize that he didn’t want anything in return. He _desired_ to help her. It made him feel… _good_ that she would ask him to pick up her daughter. She was constantly stressing the fact that his wants and desires mattered to her and he was making a conscious effort to be mindful of when he truly wanted something. Having someone make his wants a priority was a novel experience, one of many since he had fallen in love with the Detective.

Now as he stood waiting, he noticed a large man walking his dog down the sidewalk eyeing him warily. He was most likely wondering what a lone man was doing hanging out in front of a school. Dad preserve him from the neighborhood watch although it was nice to know that the residents here were paying attention and looking out for the children.

The middle aged man was wearing a jogging suit and his bald head was on its way to being sun-burnt. His dog was one of those small, nervous ankle biters with an attitude a thousand times greater than their body mass. As the pair got closer, the dog finally took notice of Lucifer and began lunging on its leash and releasing a series of high-pitched yips.

Lucifer just looked down on the creature nipping at his feet and let out a deep resonant growl, deeper than the human ear could discern but the dog certainly heard it. Suddenly the small creature gave a startled cry and ran behind his owner, his little body trembling in fear.

“What did you do to Oscar?” the man asked while reaching down to pick up his pet to try and soothe him.

“Why nothing,” Lucifer exclaimed, the picture of innocence. “Oscar and I just understand each other better now, don’t we?” Lucifer cast his intense gaze at the dog which was trying to leap out of its owner’s arms.

The man seemed to think better of the retort that was on the tip of his tongue as he felt a cold chill run down his spine. He suddenly wanted to be as far away as possible from this strange man. Oscar started scratching at his chest with his sharp claws in a bid to run away. With a huff, Mr. Jogging Suit turned and started walking away very quickly.

Lucifer chuckled as the pair walked, or should he say scuttled, away. Hearing the bell ring, he dropped his cigarette on the ground before crushing it with the toe of his shoe.

After about 5 minutes, the sounds of children, and their excited squeals, filled the air. He had no fear that the child would find him. She had homing instincts that rivaled Maze in her ability to locate him with her sticky fingers and enthusiastic hugs. He merely needed to remain where he was.

“Lucifer!” Trixie’s excited voice sang out as soon as she spotted him. She had told him that she loved it when he picked her up from school because she thought the Corvette was the coolest car around.

“Hello, offspring,” Lucifer replied as he pried her arms from around his waist. He simply would never get used to her hugging him.

“What are you doing here? she asked, looking up at him.

“Picking you up from school obviously,” Lucifer stated flatly.

"Can I drive?” she asked, jumping up and down a little on her feet.

"No, your mother has made me promise not to let you drive until you are sixteen, so into the passenger seat you go. Chop, chop.” He clapped his hands together and ushered her to the other side of the car as he slipped behind the wheel.

Trixie giggled as she always did when she thought he was being funny. “I can’t wait to get home,” she chatted away excitedly. “I have the coolest costume. It’s going to be so much…” She broke off when Lucifer handed her his phone. 

“Your mother wishes to speak with you,” Lucifer said as he handed her the phone.

“Hi Mommy,” Trixie said, taking the phone and pressing it to her ear. “Uh-hmm… uh-hmm… but...” The longer she talked the more deflated she became, like a balloon with a small leak. “Okay… Alright… Yes, Mommy.” She hung up and handed the phone back to Lucifer.

Lucifer had started the car and pulled away from the curb as Trixie talked to her mom. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as the little girl went from barely contained excitement to a quiet shell of her former self, physically drawing her shoulders inward as if to protect her soft underbelly. He wasn’t sure which bothered him more, her boisterous enthusiasm or this subdued quietness.

“So,” he said with forced cheerfulness, “now that you have an entire evening in my company, what shall we do, hm?” When she didn’t reply back, he continued. “Shall we stop for ice cream?”

A shake of her head was all he received.

“How about we order pizza and stream all your favorite horror movies?” he asked, trying to elicit a favorable response.

To this she only shrugged, arms crossed over her chest, resolutely looking out over the passenger side door. 

Lucifer let out a deep sigh. “Urchin,” he spoke softly to the little girl beside him. “You know your mother would have been here to pick you up if she could.”

“No she wouldn't,” Trixie snapped, turning to look at him. 

“Of course, she would.” Lucifer replied, keeping one eye on the road and the other on Trixie. “She got held up at work. She has an important job to do.”

“But I’m supposed to be important too!” Trixie was working herself up into a lather.

“You are,” Lucifer assured her. “Believe me, you are the most important thing in the Detective’s life. But your mother,” he paused, “she is the oldest young person I know, and sometimes she has to make hard choices.”

“I guess so,” she conceded. “It’s just… she never has time for me anymore. She’s always working, and I know it’s her job but I’m not going to be little forever, and… and she promised she’d go with me tonight,” the little girl cried with a hitch in her voice.

“There will be other Halloweens,” Lucifer countered.

She rolled her eyes at him, very reminiscent of her mother. “I'll probably not get to go trick-or-treating much longer and Halloween won’t be any fun anymore.” She sighed, dramatically, slumping down in her seat.

“Believe me,” Lucifer smirked with a cheeky grin, “Halloween can be much more fun when you’re older.” He was trying to make her laugh but she just looked at him with a scowl on her face.

“Whatever,” she sneered. Trixie turned to look out of the car and wouldn’t answer any more of Lucifer’s attempts at conversation. 

A tense silence filled the air.

Lucifer thought about what the child had said. Was the Detective’s job taking too much time away from her offspring? It was true that with their solve rate, more and more cases had been coming their way, but he hadn’t noticed that it was interfering with her personal life. Perhaps he should have.

Lucifer was also aware that since he and Chloe had been dating, he may have been commandeering a significant portion of her free time. Since he certainly planned to continue seeing the Detective outside of work, maybe he could place a bug in the lieutenant’s ear about the number of cases that they were assigned. It was worth a shot and Chloe need never know.

They made it to the apartment complex in silence. Trixie left the car and walked behind Lucifer with her head hanging down as they made their way to the door. When he had the door open, Trixie flew past him into the apartment, throwing her school bag on the floor and heading straight to her room. He heard the bedroom door slam shut seconds later.

Closing the front door and picking up her book bag, Lucifer was making his way to the kitchen to pour himself a stiff drink when he heard it. It was a small sound, one that he might not have heard, if not for his celestial hearing.

Weeping.

_Bollocks, what was he supposed to do now?_

Lucifer was at a loss. He barely knew what to do with a happy child much less one that was crying. He stood by the counter for several minutes in indecision. What was it with these women in his life making him want to do everything in his power to alleviate their pain?

Closing his eyes with resolve and taking a deep breath, he made his way to the bedroom door, knocking gently.

“Offspring, may I come in?” Lucifer spoke to the closed door waiting for a reply from within. He heard nothing, even the crying had stopped, but maybe she was just being exceptionally quiet. Knocking once more, louder this time, he called out, “Come now, the sign on the door says, ‘No boys allowed except for me and your father’. I assume that is still valid although if I were you, I would not want the douche in my room.” He stopped when he thought he heard a small chuckle.

He waited a moment and the door opened just a crack to reveal the tear stained face. She turned away and made her way back into the room. Lucifer followed her, sitting down on the end of the bed.

“You really had your heart set on this little excursion, didn’t you?” he asked her softly.

Trixie nodded, not trusting her voice, as another tear drifted down her cheek.

“And what, pray tell, was this glorious costume? Not some cloyingly sweet princess thing from the House of Mouse, I hope,” Lucifer asked with a slight shudder. She had subjected him to enough of those movies over the last few months.

Not answering him, Trixie left the bed to retrieve her costume. She and her mom had been working on it this past week. They had taken an old pair of jeans that she had outgrown and shredded the legs. Then they had taken a t-shirt that Ella had given Trixie and cut holes in several places before shredding the sleeves. The shirt had “Got Brains?” in black script over the picture of a brain. It was perfect for the costume.

“I was going to be a zombie,” Trixie said, showing him her clothes as well as the make-up kit to make her look like one of the living dead. “Mommy even promised to do the make-up.”

“Maze letting you watch the Walking Dead again, is she?” Lucifer asked, taking up the make-up kit, giving it a critical look. He knew the Detective didn’t wear a lot of make-up in her daily life, but he had to admit, when she took the trouble, she looked quite lovely. He wasn’t sure if she would be able to pull this off though.

For several minutes, Lucifer just looked at the girl. She had stopped crying, but he could feel her disappointment radiating off her in waves.

“Well, I suppose I could take you ‘round,” Lucifer offered, surprising himself with his generosity.

Trixie shook her head. “Mom says I can’t ask you,” she said dejectedly.

“You aren’t asking, I’m offering,” he corrected her. “Besides, we wouldn’t be out that long, would we?” he asked, suddenly nervous about his offer and the thought of all those children.

She shook her head but unsure if Lucifer really meant it, however he didn’t lie. “Really?” she asked, hopefully.

“Of course, but you will have to eat your dinner and complete your homework or no deal, yes?” Lucifer proposed, feeling much more in his element.

The joy that spread across her features caused a warm tingling feeling to blossom in his chest. It was not unlike when the Detective smiled that special smile at him.

In the blink of an eye, she was across the bed and had flung her arms around his neck.

“Please,” he scolded, “watch the Armani.” He gently removed her from his person.

Letting out a giggle she remarked, “Lucifer, you’re the best.”

“Yes, yes, well… off you go,” he shooed her out the door.

He made her a sandwich with a side of apple slices and a glass of milk for dinner. Lucifer had been around Chloe long enough to understand what the small human should eat. Afterwards, Trixie worked on her homework while Lucifer cleaned up the kitchen. He even helped her with a bit of her spelling homework, before telling her to go change and meet him in the bathroom, so he could do her make-up.

She shoved everything back into her book bag and ran into her room to change. Grabbing the make-up kit, she made her way to the main floor bathroom.

Lucifer picked her up and sat her on the vanity. He had gone upstairs to get some on his hair products and additional make-up. If he was going to do this, he was going to do this to the best of his abilities. First, he scrunched and teased her hair until it was artfully disheveled, then held it in place with his hair gel. He then proceeded to work on her face.

“How do you know so much about make-up, Lucifer? You’re a boy,” she asked, unable to keep quiet any longer.

“Hurrph, I’m the devil. I’ve been wearing make-up since before you lot left the Garden. Who do you think taught the Egyptians, hm? Now, be still.”

For several minutes, he continued to work using the kit’s foundation along with Chloe’s shadows and liner from his own personal stash. He also had gathered a few other items to create the effect of graveyard dirt and congealed blood.

“Can I see?” Trixie asked, trying to turn around.

“Patience,” he directed, keeping her face turned toward him.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing? I’ve seen your drawings.”

“Oh, ye of little faith, urchin.”

“Did your mommy teach you how to do make-up?”

“Indeed not.”

“Was it your Nana? My Nana knows a lot about this stuff.”

“Child, do you wish to go out and extort sweets or not?”

“Yes, please.”

“Then I suggest you keep quiet and let me get on with it.”

Once he finished, Trixie turned to the mirror to see her reflection. Her eyes grew wide as she saw what Lucifer had done. It was incredible.

“I look like Maze!” she exclaimed.

Trixie was right. Lucifer may not be able to draw with pen and pencil, but he knew how to apply make-up to great effect. One side of her face was unmarked except for the grayish pallor and dark area around her eye to make it look sunken in, but the other side was a masterpiece. The eye socket matched the other side but from the cheekbone down, it looked like the flesh had rotted away revealing the teeth inside. He has also used glue and coffee grounds to replicate dirt on her forehead and arms. Corn syrup and food coloring was used to create the effect of blood around her mouth and on her clothes. She truly looked like one of the Walking dead.

“What? What are you talking about?” he nervously inquired. _How did the child know what Mazikeen looked like?_

“Oh, I saw her other face ages ago. We got so much candy,” Trixie informed him. Then an idea struck her, “Hey, do you have another face? You can use that as your costume.”

“I beg your pardon, another face? And what’s this about a costume?” he demanded. He would deal with Mazikeen revealing her true face to the child at another time.

“A lot of the parents dress up along with the kids. It’s fun.”

“Fun is it? Had I another face, I don’t think it would be very fun to terrorize the neighborhood. What would your mother say?”

Trixie just shrugged.

“Besides,” he continued, “the Devil doesn’t need a costume.”

“But no one will know who you are,” she countered. “Wait, I know.” She jumped down from the vanity and ran to her room. Lucifer remained to clean up the mess.

When he left the bathroom, she met him in the living room with an object hidden behind her back and a huge grin on her face. The grin just made the skeletal image on her face look even more ghastly.

“What do you have now?” he asked, having a sinking feeling he knew what it was going to be.

Sure enough, she brought her hands around and showed him what she had brought to him.

Devil horns on a headband.

Of course, it was.

“No,” he stated. It would be a cold day in Hell before he put horns on his head. _Why did everyone insist he had horns?_

“Please Lucifer,” she begged.

“Absolutely not,” he retorted. He made his way to the kitchen to grab a drink before they headed out, Trixie following him like a ghoulish shadow.

“Pretty please, Lucifer,” she continued to beg and then decided to offer something he couldn’t refuse. “I’ll make a deal with you.”

Lucifer stopped with the drink half-way to his mouth. _The urchin wanted to make a deal with him?_ Sensing a trap, he nevertheless decided to hear her out.

“If you wear this while we are out, I’ll give you first dibs on all my candy. Promise.”

Lucifer thought it over, weighing the pros and cons of her deal. The devil was in the details after all.

“First choice of your spoils from this evening?” he asked for clarification, eyeing the headband warily.

“Yep,” she replied back, holding out her empty hand.

“Deal,” he stated emphatically and shook her hand. There was really never any doubt that he would take the deal. Everyone knew the devil had a sweet tooth.

Trixie shook it and gave him the headband.

Sighing, Lucifer placed the offending object on his head and ushered her out of the apartment.

Chloe gripped the steering wheel of her patrol car and tried not to give in to the temptation to turn on her lights and siren. It was going on 8 o’clock at night and traffic seemed to be unusually heavy but that was probably due to the holiday and people going out to parties. She had hoped to get home early enough to spend some quality time with her daughter before her bedtime, but no such luck. However, the ADA was pleased with the status of the case, enough to allow everyone to go home.

Turning into the neighborhood, Chloe kept an eye out for children darting into the road. Most of the younger kids would be home by now leaving the way clear for the rowdier, older crowd. They especially liked to get up to mischief.

She made her way to the apartment door and opened it, an apology dying on her lips when the apartment seemed empty. She had seen the Corvette outside so she knew they were home, but the house was quiet.

Too quiet.

Before she could call out, she heard voices coming from Trixie’s room.

“Lucifer,” came the excited exclamation, “you can’t eat all the candy.”

“Why not?” Lucifer retorted. “How am I supposed to choose unless I’ve tried them all?”

A giggle followed his outburst.

Making her way to the bedroom, Chloe looked in and stopped at the door, stunned at the sight before her. Her daughter’s bed was covered in every conceivable type of candy. Suckers, candy bars, packages of jelly beans, chocolate, red hots and sour candies were also there. Everything was sorted into piles, with a rather large mixed pile in front of Lucifer. Trixie was at the head of the bed, while Lucifer lounged at the foot, with various candy wrappers littering the floor.

Lucifer had just shoved a handful of gummy bears in his mouth when Chloe spoke up.

“What’s going on?” she asked, trying not to laugh at the two of them.

Trixie jumped and yelled “Mommy!” causing Lucifer to sit up straight.

“De…mmm..mmm,” Lucifer mumbled around the wad of candy in his mouth almost spewing the contents everywhere.

“I repeat, what’s going on?” Chloe stepped into the room. She walked over to her daughter, pushing back her hair and lifting her chin to get a better look at her face.

“Lucifer took me trick-or-treating. Look at how much candy we got,” she told her mom, gesturing at the loot on the bed.

“I guess I should clarify since I can see you went out,” she addressed her daughter. “Monkey, I thought I told you not to ask Lucifer.”

“But…,” Trixie began before Lucifer cut her off.

“Don’t blame the urchin, Detective. I offered to take her.” Lucifer spoke up before Trixie could answer her mom. “We made a deal.”

“Yep. And he did my make-up, isn’t it cool?”

Chloe had to admit he did a better job than she would have but she still felt bad because she was sure Trixie must have begged and pleaded with Lucifer to take her out.

“That was very nice of him, but I thought I made myself clear.”

Trixie’s face fell in light of her mother’s admonishment, so Lucifer spoke up once more. “Now, Detective, as I said, the offspring and I made a deal. If she ate her dinner and did her homework, I would take her around so she could beg for sweets. And you know I never back out of a deal.”

“Yes, Mommy. I ate everything Lucifer made me, and I promise I didn’t ask him.” Trixie was quick to reassure her mother.

Chloe sighed and sank down next to her daughter on the bed. She really couldn’t be angry if it happened like they said it did and she was just thankful it all turned out alright. Both took turns telling her all about their adventure and discussing which houses had the best candy.

“…and Lucifer even frightened off some older kids that were messing with us. It was hilarious.” Trixie was laughing by the end of her tale.

Lucifer, on the other hand, was trying not to look guilty under the Detective’s intense stare, shifting in his seat and straightening his cufflinks. “Well… I…,” Lucifer stammered.

Chloe silenced him with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, we had so much fun,” Trixie replied before letting out a huge yawn.

Chloe noticed and decided it was time to end the night. “Trix, babe, why don’t you go run your bath and I’ll be there in a minute, okay?”

“Okay, Mommy,” the little girl said as she scrambled off the bed. 

“Hey, aren’t you forgetting something?” Chloe chastised her daughter when it appeared she was just going to leave the room.

“Oh, yeah, thanks for taking me, Lucifer.” Trixie said and went in to give him a hug but he just shied away, not wanting her to get make-up on his suit.

“You’re welcome, child,” Lucifer remarked, hands raised in defense. “I always honor my deals. Speaking of which…,” Lucifer reached for the pile of chocolate bars. 

“Mom, don’t let Lucifer steal all my candy,” she called out as she ran laughing out of the room.

“I would never,” Lucifer called after her in mock offense.

After she left, Chloe asked, “What’s with the piles of candy?”

“Oh, we were just doing a bit of organizing,” he said.

“Organizing?” she scoffed. Gesturing to the mismatched candy pile in front of him, “And what is that pile?”

“Well, that’s mine of course,” he stated. “My payment for walking the child around the neighborhood.”

Chloe had started putting the candy back into the sack Trixie had used to collect her offerings. She would divvy it up over the upcoming weeks so that her daughter wouldn’t eat it all in one sitting. Something she had been known to do in the past.

Lucifer placed his candy in a separate bag Chloe handed him. When he was done, he looked up to see Chloe had stopped beside the bed next to him. He hadn’t realized she had come so close.

“Lucifer,” she spoke softly as she reached out to place a hand on his cheek. With him seated on the bed, he was at the perfect height for her to caress his face, “It means a lot to me, what you did. But trick-or-treating? Seriously?”

“Well,” he said disarmingly, “don’t worry, darling, I may still have a few tricks up my sleeve that you will find a treat.” She huffed at his innuendo, of course he would go there. “Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if you couldn’t rely on me to do your ‘honey do’ list,” he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer.

“Boyfriend, eh?” she said, running her fingers lightly over his shoulders. Looking lovingly into his dark brown eyes, she continued, “I know you said I didn’t owe you anything but after all this,” she swept her hand around the room, encompassing everything that had happened that night, “I really want to make it up to you.”

Her voice had taken on a husky quality, causing Lucifer’s breath to hitch.

“Do you now?” he crooned, splaying his hands on her back.

“Uh..hmm,” she nodded, biting her lower lip and running her hands through his hair until she reached the headband he still wore. She stopped and looked at him quizzically.

“What? Oh, bloody hell,” he exclaimed before reaching up and yanking the horns off his head.

“You want to tell me about that?” she asked grinning.

“Not especially,” he countered, a thunderous scowl on his face.

“Oh, I don’t know,” she whispered to him, taking the headband and placing them back on his head, “I think it makes you look hot.”

“Oh really,” he purred, looking at her in a new light. “Something I should know about Detective?”

Chloe couldn’t help the blush that spread across her face, remembering the dream she’d had so many years ago.

Shrugging, she hedged. “Maybe later tonight I’ll tell you a story.” She draped her arms around his neck to steady herself. “But only if you are good.”

“Mmm, darling, I can be very good,” he murmured into her neck as he pulled her closer still, trailing kisses up to her ear.

“Mom! The water’s ready. Are you coming?” Trixie called out from the bathroom.

Chloe could feel the laughter rumbling deep in his chest. “Not yet,” Lucifer hummed, leaning back, a devilish grin spreading across his features.

Slapping him on the shoulder, “behave," she rebuked him. Louder she called out to her daughter, “be there in a minute, Monkey.” She was grinning when she looked back at him. 

Pushing away from his embrace, she started to leave the room but stopped at the door and looked back at him. He was taking off the headband and straightening his hair.

“Lucifer?” He looked up at her. “Don’t forget your love handles.”

“Detective, you naughty little minx,” a lacivious grin spread across Lucifer's face as he followed her out of the room.


End file.
